Bubbles
by goddamnitshannon
Summary: A quick one shot Snow/Serah drabble.


Serah was sitting alone in her room peering at herself in the mirror. She felt so excited and happy she wanted to burst. She started working on taking out her pony tail and letting her long pink hair fall tumble down her shoulders. "I look so much older when my hair's down, I wonder what Snow would think if I started wearing it like this all the time?" She heard a short, formal knock on the door and from her spot by the mirror she could see her older sister Lightening walking in.

Lightening was stopped short at the sight of her sister. "Wow, Serah looks so beautiful…" Light walked over and started brushing through her baby sisters curls and half listening to Serah's nervous chatter. "Hey Claire? Do you think mom and dad would be happy about this?" Light stopped combing her hair to look her in the eyes and say rather harshly "Serah, mother and father would be happy as long as you're happy."

In a room down the hall Snow, Hope, and Sazh were teasing and bickering with each other. "So Snow, you going to get married in that stupid bandana?" Hope asked laughing. Snow just gave him a look and threw a pillow at him. All silliness aside, Snow was uncommonly nervous. "I'm finally getting to marry my girl, I'm glad Sis finally gave us her blessing" to distract himself he started punching his fists together.

Sazh finished tying his tie, and look around at the two other men. "Hope's hair is messy in the back, and Snow isn't dressed yet." He mused to himself. "I'm getting too old to keep up with these youngsters" Snow finally got into his black tux, and attempted to get his blue tie to look good.

Lightening helped Serah into her dress and buttoned up the back, It was a modest, non flashy dress. The neck line came to just below her collar bones, then fitted around her small waste, then flowed out. And had a bit of lace. "This dress suits Serah so well" light couldn't help but let a smile slip onto her lips. Once Serah was dressed Light slipped out to the bathroom to change into her dress. With her sister gone, Serah sat and looked at herself. "After tonight, I'm going to be Serah Villiers. It has a nice ring to it" she thought to herself with a smile on her face.

When Light came back into the room she stopped and watched Serah for a while. She felt sad that Serah was growing up, and leaving. But she felt a surge of pride when she thought of how well Serah had fought. Even when things looked bad, and she wasn't there for her, Serah was still the strong little thing she always had been. "I'm sure mother and father would be so proud of her. Seeing her so happy and peaceful."

Snow walked up to a little plat form and stepped up getting settled on the right side of it. While Sazh and Hope were standing beside him on the ground. Lebreau was standing on Serah's side wearing a dress and grimacing all the while. Snow looked around and thought to himself "All we need now is my bride, and sis" He couldn't help but let the goofy grin playing at his lips out. He was excited.

"You ready?" "Yes." Light took one last look at herself in the black strapless dress Serah made her wear and slid her arm through Serahs, and led her down the hall. "Thank you for everything sis, for taking care of me, for teaching me, and for giving up everything for me." Serah stretched up on her tippy toes and kissed Light's cheek. Light's cheek flushed a faint pink "Tch"

Light Opened the doors and led Serah in. The two pink haired sisters started making their way slowly to the platform. When Snow saw Serah, he couldn't help but give one of his huge grins. The women that he loved, and for some reason, loved him back was coming towards him. Once the sisters got to the platform Lightning gave serah a quick small hug and walked to the side.

Serah stepped up to the platform and faced Snow. "this is it. I'm finally able to marry my hero." Serah looked up at snow and giggled at his happy face. Snow couldn't take his eyes off of her. He didn't want to look at anyone other than her.

"Welcome to the wedding of Serah Farron, and Snow Villiers. These two are blessed by the goddess with the love they share"

To Snow and Serah there was no one else in the room, only them. Snow, you have vows you want to say?"

He cleared his throat and started reading "Serah, I promise to always look after you. To always be your hero, to always love you. And only you. "

Serah could feel some tears building up in here eyes and tried to hold them back. "Snow, I promise to always love you. In sickness and in health. "

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride.". Snow hesitated for a second, and then pulled Serah close to him and pressed his lips to hers, trying to share how he felt through the kiss. Serah jumped at first, then relaxed into the kiss. When they broke apart, their friends and family all clapped and the newly weds ran out of the church.

Later that night in the hotel room Serah was snuggled in the bed while Snow took a shower. She felt so light and bubbly she felt like she could float away. Her mind was saying "Mrs. Serah Villiers" over and over. When Snow got out of the shower he slipped into some pants and walked back into the bedroom topless. Serah squeaked and blushed. Snow laughed and climbed into the bed and pulled her close and murmured in her ear "Don't wory baby. Just relax." He slipped his arm around her shoulders and held his bride close. They spent the whole night talking. Telling jokes, Secrets, or just talking.

When Snow heard Serah's soft breathing he realized she fell asleep. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to her forehead and fell sleep with his wife in his arms.


End file.
